Swimming lessons
by SuperFan94
Summary: With Wakko refusing to go to bed because of the thunder storm yakko tells him about the time he taught Wakko to swim Just a short story


"But I don't want to go to bed."

"Wakko it's midnight." Yakko crossed his arms.

It was late and a thunder storm was rageing outside the water tower Yakko was trying to get his sibs to bed, but was having a few problems with them wanting to sleep like usual. This time it was mostly Wakko with the complaints.

" So what If it's midnight? Why can't i just stay up?" Wakko went on with his complaints as he sat down on the couch. A loud burst of thunder gave the water tower a small shake making Wakko jump.

" cuz Wak we have shooting tomorrow and you don't want to be falling asleep in the middle of filming do you?" Yakko shortly paused "Come on Dots already in bed." Yakko said useing his thumb to point behind him at the hallway that lead to their room.

Wakko crossed his arms still not agreeing with the idea of going to sleep " But I'm not tired." He said knowing well it was a lame excuse but still tried it. Another burst of thunder shook and Wakko started to look slightly nervous.

"Hm" yakko smiled and looked down at Wakko "ok how about I'll tell ya a story and make you tired but then ya gotta go to sleep. How about it?" Yakko held out is hand asking for a deal.

Wakko jumped up and smiled a little at the thought of the deal "ok!" He said shaking Yakkos hand.

"Are you guys coming or what" dot walked into the room with her pajamas on and her hair and ears in curlers. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Yah we're coming just give is a sec, you go get you cutie sleep" yakko said with a laugh and a wink responding to his sis. Dot shrugged and yawned then went back into their room.

Yakko looked back at Wakko. " Hm let's see what story should I tell." Yakko said putting his hand on his chin thinking about a story to tell. " Hey Wakko do you rember when I taught ya to swim" Yakko said with a smile

Wakko thought for a second before responding" I don't think so". He said as he shrugged.

" I took you and Dot to the pool when you where about 6 and Dot had to use your floaties because we couldn't find hers" yakko said starting his story

"But how will I swim without my floaties" 6 year old Wakko said handing his floaties to yakko so he could put them on Dot.

Yakko was taking Wakko and Dot to pool since it was it was just warm enough to go swimming. There wasn't many people at the pool that day surprisingly since it was one of the first hot day of the year.

The Warners walked over to a bench beside the pool and yakko started sunscreen on Dot. "You don't need your floaties to swim" Yakko said putting sunscreen on himself " I just need to teach you how"

"Really?" Wakko said with a smile on his face.

" yup. It's about time you learn how anyway." Yakko talked as he finished with covering himself in sunscreen and started covering Wakko.

Wakko scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue as Yakko applied it to his cheeks. Yakko let out a small laugh and went to help dot put Wakkos floaties she was borrowing.

he finished putting the floaties on Dot and she ran to go swim in a smaller kid pool Yakko then walked down the steps into the big pool "well do ya wanna learn or not? Come on" yakko gestured for Wakko to get into the pool.

Wakko worryingly stared down into the water. It was one of the first times that he could rember being in the water without something to keep him floating. He looked up at Yakko with a confused and worried kind of face.

" Don't worry the waters shallow here you'll be fine if you can touch the bottom." Yakko said smiling at Wakko.

Wakko looked down into the water once more then back at Yakko. He put one foot into the water before walking onto the first step. He calmed himself and walked down the other two steps into the pool. When he was in the water it just above his stomach with him still touching the bottom of the pool.

Wakko moved in the water over to Yakko then looked up and smiled showing he was ready for his lesson.

" ok, swimming is easy as long as you know what to do" Yakko talked loud as if he where teaching an entire class. " You know how to swim with your floaties on right?"

Wakko nodded his head. "Swimming without them is the same thing. You just need to learn how to stay up without them" Yakko continued to teach. " all you need to make sure you keep moving your arms and legs".

Yakko demonstrated and swam from one side of the pool to the other as Wakko watched carefully. Yakko moved back over to Wakko and continued. " You just have to keep moving your arms and legs." Yakko repeated once more and put his hand on Wakkos shoulder "ya ready to try".

Wakko looked up at his brother " yah, I got this" he said happy and determined.

He went to the edge of the pool and began to try with Yakko next to him as he practiced. He tried kicking off the wall and kicked his legs but didn't get very far from the edge before stoping and almost going under water as Yakko helped him get back up.

Yakko demonstrated the way he swam again. Wakko watched and tried it once more this time moving his arms more and kicking as hard as he could. The second time he tried he gave up shortly when he felt himself begin to sink and quickly put his feet down on the bottom of the pool.

Wakko let out a small huff and crossed his arms "swimming is hard" he complained with almost a whiney tone.

Yakko just looked down at him and smiled "Dont worry Wak you'll get it if you keep trying. Just try again. I'll help ya"

"Ok" Wakko replied with small doubt in his voice. He went back to the edge of the pool and pushed off the wall once more. He went a small distance before going under.

Yakko helped pull Wakko up above the water. " I'm never gunna be able to swim" Wakko said with a small cough as he put his head down with a sad look.

"You never be able to swim with that attitude" yakko said laughing slightly "I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later, how about you try one more time then take a break". Yakko held out his hand.

"Ok,I'll try" Wakko shook Yakkos hand into the deal and gave him a small smile. He once more went to the back of the shallow end of the pool and got ready to push off the wall.

He pushed off the wall and began kicking and moving his armed with all his strength. He closed his eyes as kicked and moved. Wakko stood up as he felt himself losing strength and opens his eyes.

He looked around and saw that he was at the other side of the pool away from where he started. Wakko smiled large as Yakko ran up to him and hugged him. "I DID IT" Wakko said with excitement as he hugged Yakko.

"Great job Wak!" Yakko picked up Wakko and our him on his shoulders as they both laughed.

" That's the day I bought you that hat" Yakko said swiping Wakkos red hat that he always wears off of his head.

"Really?" Wakko smiled. He known that he have had that hat for as long as he can rember but The that he had got it slipped his mind.

"Yup, I was so proud of you when he left the pool I went out and bought it for you." Yakko looked down at the hat then squished it down back on Wakkos head then laughed " when I gave it to you you insisted that you'd wear it backwards".

Yakko nudged Wakko with his elbow and they both laughed. They where quiet for a second before Yakko broke the silence. " And guess what the storm stoped"

Wakko smiled up at Yakko. He was right the storm did stop. He had for got about it completely. He then realized that Yakko must have found out that the storm was why he was refusing to go to bed. He let out a small laugh and went silent.

"Man is it late" yakko said with a fake playful yawn and laughed "Now for your part of the deal, time for bed". Yakko got off the couch and walked toward their room.

Wakko smiled and followed his brother. When they got into the room they found that dot was fast asleep on the middle bunk of their bed. Yakko got into bed on the bottom as Wakko climbed up the top bunk.

Wakko lied down on his bed then sat back up again . "Hey yak?"

"Yah" Yakko said with a this time real yawn.

"How did you know that i was scared of the storm?" Wakko asked leaning over the edge of the bed an inch then going back.

" I just kinna knew" Yakko said with a small smile as he closed his eyes. Wakko smiled back and lied back down in his bed.

" night Yak" Wakko said closing his eyes

"Good night Wakko" yakko responded before falling asleep.

Wakko turned over on his side ignoring the thunder that was starting up again and feel asleep in seconds.


End file.
